lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kingdom of Kaabu
The Kingdom of Kaabu was a large west Africanas nation that dominated western Africanas for generations until it was greatly weakened during the Second Emblam Waaagh and then destroyed during the Third Emblam Waaagh. The Kingdom of Kaabu is ruled by the House of Annan as a monarchy but the monarchies power is curtailed heavily by the excistence of two orders in the form of the Senate of Gambia, and the Council of Kaabu which both were established after the madness of king Koko Annan III. led to a low level of crown control in Kaabu. Prior to the Emblam Invasion of Kaabu the population of Kaabu stood at nearly two and a half million but during the devestation of the invasion almost two million were either put to the sword by the Orcs or died to starvation as the Orcs rampaged across the land. Following the destruction of the Kingdom of Kaabu's government the remaining Ashanti would be put to slavery by the victorious Orcs of Emblam and in this way there remains a population of nearly 400,000 Ashanti remaining within the old borders of Kaabu. The Kingdom of Kaabu would be converted by the Empire of Lund into the Christian faith and under this conversion the entire population was converted with massive taxation levied against all those who resisted and this led to a nearly homogeneous religious Kingdom of Kaabu shortly after its conversion. The Kingdom of Kaabu is dominted by the Ashanti people of whom constitute the entire population of the region with a one time minority of Fulani from Mali existing on the eastern border having been driven away during the reign of Koko Annan III. Geography History Early History Christian Crusade for Africanas Peter the Apostle would travel westward into Lahmia in order to crush a rebellion to the rule of Nehekhara and following this rebellion he heard rumors of lands west of Lahmia and dreamed of converting these lands to the word of Christ and in order to do this he would gather a massive army from Syria and move west through Lahmia into Africanas finding his first resistance in the Kingdom of Lund. Conversion of Lund Entering the Kingdom of Lund Peter the Apostle discovered a kingdom divided between several local religions but nothing with a truly central control and thus preaching Jesus he found fertile ground in Lund and after he and his army arrived at the Lund capital the King of Lund would convert to Christianity. Government The Kingdom of Kaabu is ruled by the House of Annan as a monarchy but the monarchies power is curtailed heavily by the excistence of two orders in the form of the Senate of Gambia, and the Council of Kaabu which both were established after the madness of a previous king and have led to a low level of crown control in Kaabu. Demographics Ethnicity The Kingdom of Kaabu is dominted by the Ashanti people of whom constitute the entire population of the region with a one time minority of Fulani from Mali existing on the eastern border having been driven away during the reign of Koko Annan III. Religion The Kingdom of Kaabu would be converted by the Empire of Lund into the Christian faith and under this conversion the entire population was converted with massive taxation levied against all those who resisted and this led to a nearly homogeneous religious Kingdom of Kaabu shortly after its conversion. Population Prior to the Emblam Invasion of Kaabu the population of Kaabu stood at nearly two and a half million but during the devestation of the invasion almost two million were either put to the sword by the Orcs or died to starvation as the Orcs rampaged across the land. Following the destruction of the Kingdom of Kaabu's government the remaining Ashanti would be put to slavery by the victorious Orcs of Emblam and in this way there remains a population of nearly 400,000 Ashanti remaining within the old borders of Kaabu. Population Centers Military Culture Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdoms of Africanas